Despite recent improvements, Oklahoma continues to have high rates of tobacco use, obesity, cancer deaths, and cardiovascular deaths, arthritis disability and an opioid abuse crisis. The mission of the OSCTR Pilot Projects Program (PPP) is to accelerate discoveries into Oklahoma's health priorities by fostering innovative and collaborative clinical and translational research (CTR) projects, leading to nationally and federally funded independent research programs. Our current pilot program has received 169 applications and funded 28 with >50% female and 37.5% of these PIs from under-represented minority populations. These pilot recipients have been immensely successful garnering a total of $17.2 M of PI-level extramural funding to these new investigators or a $7.60 ROI. To do this the PPP provides pilot project funding (Aim 1), coordinates infrastructure support and mentoring for pilot investigators (Aim 2), and identifies promising but unfunded junior investigators for additional mentoring (Aim 3). This strategy is built on the hypothesis that providing junior investigators with CTR funding, infrastructure, and mentorship will coalesce a new generation of well-trained, well-funded CTR scientists equipped to translate scientific discoveries into improved clinical care and patient well-being. In all of these functions, the PPP prioritizes research that addresses prominent health issues in Oklahoma and other IDeA states. To build on these early successes, maintain this dramatically different new trajectory for OSCTR new investigators and in response to Evaluation Core and EAC feedback, the PPP has expanded from one to three award types. CTR Pilot Awards, as previous, provide 12 months of funding for at least five novel research projects per year. To address the need for interim support while analyzing, publishing, and seeking extramural funding for pilot projects, competitive Pilot Sustainability Bridge Awards will provide 6 additional months of funding for up to 3 pilot recipients per year. Finally, to better support the unique needs of our partners, the Community-Engaged Research Exploratory Awards provide 6 months of funding for projects initiating new partnerships with non-academic institutions, such as tribal institutions, community development agencies, county health improvement organizations, health departments, and primary care providers. In addition to these OSCTR-funded awards, the PPP leverages other local funding programs when possible to provide larger or additional awards in each category. Beyond providing financial support, the PPP provides an environment that nurtures the continued success of these junior investigators. Upon funding, the Pilot Kickoff Meeting introduces awardees to the OSCTR Cores, Directors, and other awardees, and helps them critique each other's proposals. Throughout the award, investigators will receive structured mentoring (Professional Development Core) and training in scientific writing to foster career development and growth toward independence. The PPP assists current and past awardees, as well as promising but unfunded applicants, to identify additional funding sources and develop a strategy for securing independent, national funding.